Casually Writing
by Skyler59
Summary: Casually writing smut. Probably bad, but, yah know. Little ones under the age of 18 stay away from this please, I don't need your parents seeing me.
_**Warning:Probably bad smut and I don't know what I'm doing with the plot, so, have fun. Also, this is for casually writing smut, no real plan, and updates are periodic. Also, shameless OC insert sex god thing going on,**_ ** _soon, yea... Also, I own nothing. If I did, Naruto hentai would be animated better. Possibly OOC characters as well... definitely OOC characters._**

 _ **Other Warning: Not everything here is realistic, there are copious amounts of cum, stomach bulges, unrealistic sizes, other unrealistic sexual activities... and possibly futanari and/or anthros(these are debatable, yes futanari/anthro, no futanari/anthro?)**_

It was a normal sunny afternoon. The birds were chirping, the sky a cloudless blue, the people,

"Ah! Fuck yea!"

were fucking.

"Come on! Thrust harder!" A dark elf woman screamed under me, her huge black tits pressed against the porch railing. She had come up to me eiler in the day and asked for a quick fuck, as she has heard of my 'special talents'. I am a sex god. A sex god in this wonderful world of whores and sluts.

The woman moaned under my rough slamming of hips. Her buttoned up shirt was pulled open and her huge tits were open for the world to see. I grabbed a handful and pulled her up and continued to ram my 12 inch dick into her amazingly soft pussy.

"Ah! Hey Shun!" Another voice calls. I look up and see one of my best friends since coming to this world and being reincarnated into sex godhood. Her name was Mana, a tan girl with a medium sized bust and blond hair who enjoyed to dress up as a magical girl, and she was one of the best wizards that I knew of. Her outfit is composed of an off-the-shoulders garment that extends to her mid-thighs and ends up as a skirt. It is blue with pink trimmings and a few touches of yellow. Her hat is pointed and is blue, along with pink rings and a pink spiral on one side. She wears boots reaching halfway up her thighs, and her wand, which is blue, has a spiral which is similar to the one on her hat, except that it is yellow. She wears optional pink and blue gauntlets. She has faint pink markings on her cheeks.

Still pounding my dick into the dark elf's beautiful ass, I wave over to Mana with a smile. "Hey Mana! Wanna join in?" I ask. The dark elf is now struggling to hold herself on my lap, so I turn her around and get her in a bear hug, her stiff nipples poking my chest.

Mana smiles as she levatates herself up and over the railing and lands right next where the elf and I were having fun and hugs my face into her cleavage.

"Oh Shun, you know that everyone would like to have fun with you if we could, but the world is too big and too many women for one man." Mana said while the dark elf weakly licked my shoulder and had a fucked silly face.

Mana pulled out of the hug before anything more could happen before grabbing the dark elf's hips, which were by now slowing down, and forced them back down onto my dick with a sadistic smile. The dark elf's eyes widened in surprise and Mana pulled her hips up again and slammed them back down, doing the work for the dark elf forcefully.

"Now, you have to please master correctly." Mana whispered to the dark elf and continued to help the dark elf. I groaned in pleasure, pressure building up in my balls, asking for release.

Mana moved her head from beside the dark elf to right behind where my godly cock was thrusting into the dark elf's pussy, all the while continuing to force the nearly passed out dark elf to continue fucking. She leaned in close and started to lick the area where my dick was plunging into the dark elf's pussy.

Groaning at the sensation, I thrust up into the hip that are being forced down onto my dick with abandon, trying to milk the rest of my situation to the best of my abilities.

"Cumming!" I grunt out before the pressure that was building up in my balls let up and clenched, shooting out gallons of cum. The dark elf's pussy took most of it, her stomach starting to bulge a few seconds in with how much cum was being pumped into her. Mana had taken it upon herself to lick up all the axcess cum that was leaking from the dark elf's pussy. The stomach of the dark elf bulged outward from all the cum and her face is once again in the fucked stupid sort of face.

"Ahh~" I moan in peace while basking in the afterglow. Mana has other ideas though, and pulls my dick out of the dark elf's pussy and proceeds to give me a vacuum blowjob. She sucked out the rest of the cum and got me hard again in the process. Her mouth releasing my dick with a resounding 'pop'.

"Anyway,what did you say I was needed for Mana?" I ask while moving the dark elf to another chair. Mana blinked, swallowed whatever cum she had left in her mouth, and looked down on me with a smile.

"Ah well. The council wants to see you about some things. Something or another." Mana poses. "I am only the sexy messenger, after all." I chuckle.

"Yea, ok. I'll bite. Let's go see what those sexy ladies on the council want." I stand up, pick up my pants from next to the chair and put them on, deciding not to bother with a shirt, I wrap my arm around Mana's shoulder and grab her left boob. "Onward!"

Mana laughs lightly and raises her wand and a magic circle appears under us, and we're gone from my front porch, a cry of disappointment comes from a bush comes immediately after.

 _ **Also, did I mention that the chapters might vary in length? Any input and ideas are also welcome. Hopefully This'll be smut with a plot, but yah never know.**_


End file.
